Bandai Plamodel
Bandai Hobby Division edited several plastic model kits, known in Japan as , dedicated to the famous ships that the Straw Hat crew has ridden during their adventures: the Going Merry and the Thousand Sunny. They were never made part of an identifiable brand line apart from the obvious One Piece advertising. Upon completion, the non-scale model kits measure around 25–28 cm long and come with unpainted figures of the crew and a display stand. As any regular model kits, they need a complete hobby toolset to get assembled and be painted: *Building tools: **Nippers, pliers or side cutters to cut parts from plastic runners. **Utility knives to trim the excess plastic, also called nubs or sprues. **Sandpaper or files to thin sprues further down in delicate areas. **Tweezers to help applying stickers and decals on parts. **Modeling putty (optional) to fill gaps, seams and unwanted crevices. It should be sanded down and painted over later, as it dries to a grey color. **Scoring tools (optional) to make custom panel lines, mostly useful for robot/sci-fi kits. **Glue or plastic cement (not required) to hold parts together. As Bandai produces snap-in parts, they are really of no use here. *Painting tools: **Mixing containers to mix paint with thinner or mix different paint colors. **Syringes to suck and drip thinner or paint. **Painting grips to hold parts during painting and drying processes. **Brushes or airbrush set following your preferred way of painting. **Paint and paint thinner. **Primer (optional), base paint to smooth out scratches or neutralize a dark base color. **Masking tapes (optional) to guard parts that do not need painting. **Panel line markers (optional), an alternative to scoring tools, mostly useful for robot/sci-fi kits. **Topcoat (optional) to apply a protective layer to the model and paint. As it adds thickness to parts, it should be applied carefully on joints. Actually, the model kits are produced in a way that the assembled kits do not really need any painting to be displayed. However, painting still provides a huge visual enhancement compared to the initial bare colors. Going Merry Regular Ed. Information *Release date: mid-December 2010 *Price: ¥3,990 (VAT included) *Japanese: ゴーイング・メリー号 Content *Runner x11, water slide decal x1, marking sticker x1, foil sticker x1, nylon cord x1, manual x1 Accessories *Figure x6 (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper) *Barrel x1, wooden box x1, cannon x1, anchor x1, orange tree x3, rope ladder x1, stand base x1 Flying Model Information *Release date: late July 2011 *Price: ¥5,250 (VAT included) *Japanese: ゴーイング・メリー号 フライングモデル Content *Runner x15, water slide decal x1, marking sticker x1, color sticker x2, nylon cord x1, manual x1 Accessories *Figure x8 (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, South Bird) *Barrel x1, wooden box x1, rope ladder x1, cannon x1, orange tree x3, stand base x1 This version has some added parts to add wings and a tail. Thousand Sunny Regular Ed. Information *Release date: late March 2011 *Price: ¥3,990 (VAT included) *Japanese: サウザンド・サニー号 Content *Runner x12, water slide decal x1, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Figure x9 (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook) *Shiro Mokuba I, Mini Merry II, Shark Submerge III, Gaon Cannon x1 *Paddle x2, trees x5 (including orange trees x3), stand base x1 New World Ver. Information *Release date: late October 2011 *Price: ¥3,990 (VAT included) *Japanese: サウザンド・サニー号 新世界編Ver. Content *Runner x12, water slide decal x1, marking sticker x1, color sticker x1, manual x1 Accessories *Figure x9 (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook) *Shiro Mokuba I, Mini Merry II, Shark Submerge III, Gaon Cannon x1 *Paddle x2, trees x5 (including orange trees x3), stand base x1 This version is identical to the previous one but with different included figures. External Links *Bandai Hobby Division site at http://bandai-hobby.net/ Site Navigation Category:Merchandise